


Cords

by lisabounce



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabounce/pseuds/lisabounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lark treasures these moments, because they're theirs and theirs alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cords

Lark keeps a selection of cords in a trunk in the corner of her room. Soft cotton, braided and spun as smooth as silk, and died a deep green, or blue, or a rich red that contrasts nicely against Rosethorn's skin. It's an extravagance, she knows, and as a dedicate there are, perhaps, greater purposes for such fine cord but for now, it's suited to this. It's theirs and and theirs alone. She treasures those moments when she can stand, smiling and hands clasped neatly while the cords snake their way across Rosethorn's arms and her hands, her stomach and her breasts, before kissing Rosie teasingly. (And then Lark sits back on the bed, just outside of the reach of Rosethorn's bound hands, a performer to the bone and she always will be, even as she drops her hands between her legs..)

When Rosethorn returns, thinner than ever, with shadows in her eyes and a refusal to sit with her back to doors and a suppressed urge to startle and strike out when touched unexpectedly, she leaves the cords wrapped in silk in the bottom of the trunk.


End file.
